nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
H2O: Just Add Water
H2O: Just Add Water is an Australian television program for kids and teens that is filmed on location at The Gold Coast in Australia. It first screened on Australia's Network Ten in 2006 and later on in the UK, and currently runs on channels worldwide. The show's premise revolves around three teenage girls facing everyday teen problems with an added twist: they're mermaids with powers over water. The theme song "No Ordinary Girl" is performed by Ellie Henderson in season one, Kate Alexa in season two, and by Indiana Evans in season three. H2O just add water has received numerous awards, such as "Outstanding Kids' Program" in Australia's "Kids' Choice Awards" as well as many nominations in Australia, UK, and the US for "Favorite Drama Series" in the "Kids' Choice Awards". Although planned for only two seasons, Creator H2O just add water, Jonathan M. Stiff, has confirmed a 3rd series will be produced for airing in late 2009, early 2010, saying that "there is lots of potential for a 3rd season with normal teenagers who have super powers,". Plot (Season 1) Rikki, Emma, and Cleo are 16 year old girls growing up on the sun-drenched beaches of the Gold Coast. In the first episode, all three girls are ordinary teens who enjoy talking about boys and going shopping. But, when Zane, the local town bad-boy, pushes Cleo floating out to sea on his boat, the magic starts to come in. Rikki, the fiery new girl, jumps onto the boat, saves Cleo and they take the boat out to sea. While enjoying their adventure, Cleo spots Emma and invites her onto the boat. The trio then find themselves out at sea, when the boat runs out of power. The girls are stranded at sea, floating towards the mysterious Mako Island. The three girls explore the strange jungle-covered island before falling down a cave at the summit of a volcano. Discovering a pool at the center of the volcano, they decide to swim to the surface. As they jump into the pool, the light from a full moon illuminates the water, creating the pool to bubble. Rikki, Emma, and Cleo get off the island as fast as they can and back to "normal" life. However, the girls discover life is never going to be normal again; 10 seconds after they touch water, they turn into mermaids. After further experimentation, they find they have supernatural powers: Rikki can boil water, Emma can freeze water, and Cleo can mould and shape water. The girls enlist the help of their friend Lewis, who considers himself a scientist, and he attempts to discover the secret behind their transformations. Everyday situations turn tricky as the girls struggle to cope with their new-found powers, which have numerous advantages ''and disadvantages, while also trying to keep them a secret from everyone else. Throughout the season, three romances start to occur. Cleo and Lewis fall for each other, Rikki and Zane fall for each other, and Emma falls for a boy named Byron. ''Exposed In the last few episodes of the season, a marine biologist named Dr. Denman, discovers the girls and trys to expliod them. Denman then shares her discovery with Zane Bennett, who has been mermaid crazy since he accidently saw Emma swimming (see "Boating Accident" for more information) . Dr. Denman then captures the trio and trys to run tests as well as trying to expose their mermaidness to the world. Zane soon discovers that the mermaids ae Rikki, Emma, and Cleo and suddenly has a change at heart because he has a soft spot for Rikki and struggles to save the girls. In the end, he does (along with the help of Lewis). After the girls are rescued, Denman trys to search for them, but the girls discover that the upcoming full moon can take away their powers. So, to prevent them from being tested on, the trio risks everything and gives away their powers. Until the next morning they find out their powers are only gone for twelve hours. So, its back to their magical life; as mermaids. (Season 2) Rikki, Emma, and Cleo are back in a second season with more adventures and challenges then ever. In the first epsiode in the season, the full moon creates havoc for the girls, granting them new powers (Rikki creating lightning and fire, Emma creating snow and blizzards, and Cleo creating wind storms). As the season goes on, the girls are trying to control their newly-found powers, while keeping their mermaid secret. A romance also heats up between Emma and a boy named Ash. Throughout the season, their romance and friendship ties up, and a secret may be revealed... Another romance throughout the season heats up between Rikki and Zane. The two have been on and off dating since the first season, and maybe they will finally be together... The girls' secret is in danger when Charlotte, the new girl, trys to slip into Rikki, Emma, and Cleo lives, causing a rivalry between the trio and Charlotte. Things get more out of hand when Charlotte steals Lewis from Cleo,and Charlotte trys to get closer to the girls' secret. To make things worse, Charlotte, accidently finds out the girls' secret, and the moon pool, causing Charlotte to become a mermaid. Charlotte then trys to destroy the girls' lives, and trying to expliod their "mermaidness". In the finale episode of the second season, the moon strikes Charlotte and a whole battle erupts between the mermaids, due to a full moon that takes away their powers and tails; forever. Rikki, Emma, and Cleo finally beat Charlotte, and Charlotte is not a mermaid. In the end, Lewis and Cleo get back together, and their secret is finally safe. (Season 3) Rikki and Cleo are back for the third season, but Emma is not due to a trip traveling the world with her parents. But, the girls do befriend a girl named Bella, the new girl, who is also a mermaid. In the first episode of the third season, Mako Island has had some changes, due to a weird "water tentacle" that attacks the girls. Rikki and Cleo are puzzled due to Mako and the moon pool's changes, and Bella is also freaked out as well. Throughout the season, the girls try to find out why Mako has changed. while playing it on the safe side. When Will, the new boy, finds out the crazy things that happen out at Mako, due to finding the moon pool on a full moon during a free-diving trip. He gets very curious, and thinks the girls may have something to do with Mako's magic. Will also gets close to Bella,and a secret may be revealed to Will. Will sister, Sophie, finds Mako and discovers strange crystals in the walls of volcano in Mako, and with the help of a man named Ryan, who also heard strange things about Mako, try to get the crystals, when in the end, the destroy Mako, and the moon pool. In the last episode of the season, a comet heads towards Mako, and the girls frantically try to save Mako, before the comet destroys it. In the end, the save Mako and their secret...as well as graduate high school. Characters Character-Played by Rikki Chadwick-Cariba Heine Emma Gilbert-Claire Holt Cleo Sertori-Pheobe Tonkin Isabella "Bella" Hartley-Indiana Evans Lewis McCartney-Angus McLaren Charlotte Watsford-Brittany Byrnes Zane Bennett-Burgess Abernethy Ash Dove-Craig Horner Will Benjamin-Luke Mitchell Complications The majority of the series deals with the girls having to cope with their new-found abilities that more often than not complicate their regular teenage-girl activities. A number of complications arise, most prominently as the girls have to hide their powers for fear of the consequences of being found out. Discovery Although the girls make every effort to keep their secret safe, there is the constant danger as they can transform 10 seconds after being touched by the slightest drop of water. Because of Zane's efforts to find out about the "sea monster" that saved his life while aboard Miss Chatham's sinking boat, their secret is revealed to a few people: Zane, Harrsion Bennett (Zane's father),and Dr. Denman. They manage to convince everyone that their abilities have disappeared after entering the moon pool during a lunar eclipse which conveniently happened in the "mermaid discovery" time range. However, Zane later finds out that they are still mermaids, even after they "gave up" their powers. Cleo's diary In "Something Fishy", Cleo's sister Kim finds her diary, which contains all the details of her, Emma and Rikki being mermaids. The diary has all the details of their powers and even drawings of their tails but it is all in code. This leads the suspicious Kim and Emma's brother, Elliott, into believing Rikki, Emma and Cleo are mermaids. Kim plots with Elliott to expose Cleo on stage at the Miss Sea Queen Pageant in-front of everyone. Eventually, Kim's plan backfires with Cleo using her powers to protect herself from a water hose. Cleo tells Kim that the diary is for an English assignment and, therefore, is fiction. In the end of the episode, Cleo destroys the diary by hiding it at the bottom of the moon pool, making the pages unreadable. Boating Accident Miss Chatham, one of the three orignial mermaids, lived on a boat and, accidently, her boat runied Zane's jet ski. Zane then seeks out revenge, and trys to take away her boat from the harbour. But, this does not occur due to Rikki, Emma, and Cleo trying to save her and her boat from Zane. Later on, Zane overhears Miss Chatham talking to the girls' about her "treasure" in her boat, and later sneaks onto her boat to find it; no luck. Then, Zane threathens Miss Chatham to leave her boat or he will steal her "treasure". Shocked by his comment, Miss Chatham leaves and heads to sea, but Zane follows. He sneaks onto her boat, and, overwelmed, Miss Chatham has a (minor) heartattack. Zane seeks for the "treasure", but he acciedently starts a fire on the boat due to a knocked over lantern's oil hitting the engine. Emma and Lewis see the boat on fire from the mainland and scramble to rescue them, Lewis successfully gets Miss Chatham, but Zane gets trapped on the sinking boat. Emma eventually trys to save him, even though her secret may be reaveled. Emma searches for Zane and the "treasure", and finds the treasure (a locket and pictures of her friends with tails). Emma rescues both Zane and the treasure but Zane sees Emma's tail... and from then on... he vows to find the "sea monster", which he later on figures out it's a mermaid. Lockets The three lockets were made by Max Hamilton for the original three mermaids, (Louise Chatham, Gracie Watsford, and Julia. Emma discovers the first one at the bottom of the moon pool on Mako Island. Later Emma gives it to Cleo because Cleo had a fond interest in the locket. She gives it to Cleo and says, "Anyone who can hide a mermaid tail in the middle of a party has got what it takes to look after that". Cleo is later told by Miss Chatham that the locket belonged to Gracie. Near the end of Season 1, Amy fights with Elisha and Elisha steals Amy's locket saying "This was my grandmother's and now it's mine". In the end of Season 1, Elisha returns the locket to Amy. The second belonged to Miss Latham, but unfortunately sank with her boat due to Robert's mishap. Miss Latham was devastated after it was lost because it was the 'treasure' that she had spoken fondly of. Rebecca, feeling sorry for her, went down to the wreck of the boat, found it and gave it back to Miss Latham. The third and fourth, belonging to Charlotte and Cleo, is found by all four girls in a jewelery store when there shopping. Rebecca tries to find the money to pay for them, but Elisha gets there first and buys it. She teases Rebecca with them and leads her to start a fight. Later Elisha, who's fed up with the locket, tries to get Robert back by telling him to snog her and fell her up while Rebecca is at the café. After being brutally talked to by Robert, Elisha throws it in the lake next to the Jellynet café. Robert dives into the water to find it before Lisa can get there, and gives it to Rebecca. But Amy hints that she will get a tail if she touches it as it is wet. Rebecca realises this and pretends to drop it so she can heat it up and keep it. Rebecca however feels it is selfish to keep it, and returns the locket to Miss Latham. Miss Latham gives the lockets back to Rebecca and Lisa , and gives hers to Caitlin, saying "It feels right they are all together." As stated by Ricky in "The Rikki Code", all four are slightly different, most noticeably in the crystals at the top of the lockets: Lisa has a white stone, Caitlin has a red one, Amy's is purplish blue and Rebecca's has a green one. On the back of the lockets is what seems to be waves represented by 4 wavy lines. The Moon The moon is the source of how Lisa, Amy, Caitlin and Rebecca receive their powers in the pool on Lenko Island. The moon also affects each of them differently, and different moon cycles affect them differently as well. Effects of the Full Moon During the series it is revealed that a full moon has very strange effects on the girls. These effects are explored over a number of various episodes. These effects only last for 12 hours after being affected or as long as the full moon is in the sky. During a full moon, the moon pool on Mako Island sometimes protects the girls from the moon's strange effects (This however is not really explored too much throughout the series), allowing them to be normal again. Sometimes they do not remember what happened when they were under the influence of the full moon. In episode 39, it is found out that when there is a full moon, the girls turn into Monkeys. In the first episode , all three girls are affected by the full moon, which causes them to swim to the moon pool on Lenko Island. Because of a particularly rare planetary alignment which was taking place at the time, their powers are enhanced, and they use their new abilities to attack and blow away Ryan, who followed them to make sure everything was okay. Following their reversion to their normal state, the girls struggle to control the effects of these new powers: In the 2nd series Amy finally admits her feelings for Ash and the two kiss. External links * [http://www.h2ojustaddwater.com.au H2O: Just Add Water] - Official website * [http://www.zdf-enterprises.de/h2o/ H2O: Just Add Water] - ZDF Enterprises promotional website * [http://ten.com.au/ten/tvshow_H2O-just-add-water.html H2O: Just Add Water] - Official Channel TEN website * [http://www.australiantelevision.net/h2o/h2o_justaddwater.html H2O: Just Add Water] - Australian Television Information Archive * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt68040 H2O: Just Add Water series] at the Internet Movie Database * H20: Just Add Water wikia Category:Nickelodeon Category:TEENick Category:Shows on Nickelodeon Category:Television Shows Category:Live-action shows on Nickelodeon